1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for preventing a drag adjusting knob from loosening in a spinning reel for fishing, which reliably prevents the nob from loosening and which is compactly constructed.
2. Prior Art
Means for preventing the drag adjusting knob from loosening in a spinning reel for fishing has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58948/1982, according to which a set plate having teeth along the periphery thereof is engaged with the upper portion of a brake plate that is slidably supported by a spool shaft at a front portion thereof but without being allowed to rotate, and an engaging pawl provided on the knob is resiliently engaged with a tooth of the seat plate. When the knob is turned, the engaging pawl simply swings toward the right or left to engage with the tooth. In this case, however, the engagement is not strong due to the nature of the mechanism. In other words, the knob has a weak holding force and tends to be loosened, and the engaging pawl and the teeth lack durability, too. When the knob is turned, furthermore, sharp and vivid sound is not produced. Moreover, the knob has a shape that protrudes greatly toward the front of the spool, causing the spinning reel to become bulky.
A system has also been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 32290/1984, in which a ball is urged by an annular spring to engage with a gear that is fitted to a spool shaft to freely slide only in the axial direction thereof. According to this system in which the ball engages with the gear, the degree of engagement is small. Further, since the ball is brought into engagement while being rotated, the engaging force is weak, i.e., the holding force of the knob is weak like the above-mentioned device. Moreover, the annular spring, ball and gear that are arranged in the portion of the drag adjusting knob cause it to greadly protrude toward the front of the spool, i.e., make it difficult to compactly construct the device. Furthermore, to incorporate the annular spring requires cumbersome operation in manufacturing the device.